Enferma
by Tenten Akita
Summary: Dinamarca se ponía insufrible en esos momentos y el único capaz de aguantarla era él...y todo tiene su razón de ser-SueciaxNyoDinamarca-


Holiiiiii *-*

Wow! Que bien se siente volver después de un PESADISIMO semestre ewe...tal vez no muchos estén de acuerdo conmigo, pero este año pase a una etapa súper importante en mis estudios [mi penúltimo año, Tercero Medio /…2015 Derechito a la Universidad] y la verdad es que me costó mucho adaptarme al ritmo, pero menos mal que retome justo a tiempo y solo me quedaron un par de asignaturas que salvar al final :D [Los maldigo filosofía y física! ¬¬].

Cambiando de tema, ahora ya saben el porqué de mi repentina y laaaaarga ausencia como escritora xD, pero eso ya no importa, es mi ultima semana de clases y luego tengo dos semanas de vagaciones [entre medio mi cumpleaños :3] para dedicarme a todo el yaoi que deje a la mitad, a todos mis proyectos en cosplay y, como no, a toditos los fics que debo escribir, rescribir y/o terminar.

Este fic va dedicado a mi amiga Andrea, tmbn conocida como Natsu/Dinamarca/Brazil/etc. Ella me pidió esto hace un tiempo y por fin ahora lo vengo a terminar xDDDDD espero que les guste y a Natsu tmbn ;u;

Ah! Casi se me olvida, le puse a NyoDinamarca el nombre de "Sigrid" ya que estaba escribiendo esto antes de salir al escenario a cantar y ya me estaba calentando mucho la cabeza con el nombre y me faltaba poco para salir, así que una compañera me dijo "Me gusta el nombre Sigrid", como tratando de quitarme un poco de nerviosismo de encima, gracias Cata, compañeras como tu se aprecian y no como OTRAS que me odian por el simple hecho de ser otaku :)

*APH & WSH no me pertenecen, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia…aunque sinceramente espero que no exista nadie como Dinamarca en este mundo - -…o por lo menos no quiero conocerlo…*

* * *

En opinión de Suecia, Dinamarca se ponía mas insoportable que nunca cuando estaba enferma, y por consecuencia, no podía hacer sus cosas con normalidad. Se preguntaba como demonios había terminado cuidándola si tanto le hacia perder la razón… ¡Ah si! Ya lo recordaba.

*Flash Back*

Un mensaje "urgente" le había llegado hacia apenas unos minutos: "La reina esta enferma y exige los cuidados de alguien". El no pretendía ser la desgraciada alma que tuviera que cumplir con eso, tenia que convencer a los otros de alguna manera.

-¿Cuidarla yo? ¿Bromeas cierto?-Pregunto Noruega con su expresión fría como siempre-Lo siento, pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer-Dicho esto, tomo sus cosas y se fue…lo mas rápido que pudo aparentar.

-Lo lamento Sve…pero…ya tenia planes para hoy…-Islandia se levanto de su asiento, y tratando de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas se volvió a disculpar y salió aparentando la indiferencia de siempre. Los jóvenes son raros, pensó Berwald.

-Eh!..Su-san yo…ehhh… ¡Tengo una reunión urgente! ¡Lo siento mucho!-Finlandia no se preocupo en ocultar sus ganas de salir corriendo ante la petición del sueco como los otros dos nórdicos, el simplemente se fue corriendo como alma que persigue el diablo. No es que fuera tan malo como para no querer cuidar a la danesa, y menos sabiendo que estaba enferma, pero sabía como se ponía cuando no podía ni levantarse…le aterraba en si.

*Fin Flash Back*

Si…definitivamente nadie era tan idiota como para soportar a la danesa en ese estado…excepto él…

-¡Sve!-Se escucho, con algo de dificultad, desde el segundo piso-¡Ven a servir a tu reina!-Seguía gritando la danesa.

Sin tener la opción de dejarla gritando como si ya estuviera delirando, Suecia dejo el libro que captaba su atención para dirigirse a la habitación principal, donde descansaba la personificación de Dinamarca.

-¿Qué quieres Sigrid?-Le pregunto mientras habría la puerta, tampoco pretendía acercarse mucho, después de todo si él se enfermaba no habría nadie que cuidara a la chica.

-¿¡Como que "que quiero"!-Pregunto indignada-¡En estos momentos debería ser tu prioridad!-Grito levantándose de golpe y sin medir su fuerza, lo que provoco que se mareara y cayera de vuelta a la cama.

-Tonta…-Fue lo único que dijo Suecia antes de darse la media vuelta dispuesto a ir por algo que calmara los mareos de la mayor-No te estés sobre exigiendo, sabes que tienes que descansar.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, sabes que no puedo estar mucho tiempo quieta…-Un silencio un tanto incomodo para ella, pero sagrado para el, se instalo en el lugar. Duraron así unos minutos que parecieron horas, hasta que la danesa se atrevió a romperlo-…Te quiero…-Berwald no le contesto, siguió dándole la espalda, lo cual disgusto mucho a Sigrid-… ¿No vas a decirme nada?...

Suecia camino hasta la cama de la chica, se sentó a su lado, o podría decirse que casi estaba sobre ella, junto sus frentes y la miro fijamente unos segundos-No, no tienes tanta fiebre…Entonces de verdad estas delirando-Dijo para luego darle un corto beso en los labios-No digas mas tonterías, haces que me preocupe demás…-Volvió a besarla, y luego de eso se levanto y fue a preparar la cena para ambos.

Ella aun estaba en shock, no entendía que había pasado, pero le gustaba. De pronto sintió como todo vestigio de su enfermedad desaparecía, como su cara de enrojecía y no precisamente por la ligera fiebre, solo podía concentrarse en el sueco y ya nada mas le importaba realmente-aunque desde un inicio, su enfermedad no había sido un impedimento para nada, según eso duro hasta que intento ir tras él y lo único que consiguió fue caer nuevamente a la cama victima de un mareo y una enorme jaqueca.

-Nah…ya volverá…-Levanto las sabanas hasta la mitad de su rostro y se giro para seguir durmiendo hasta que el sueco llegara con la comida.

* * *

Chan! :D

Como dije arriba, espero que les haya gustado, le puse todo mi esfuerzo y pasión, porque gracias a cierta personita [siii tu Natsu u] esta pareja se volvió una de mis favoritas. Ojala y haya cumplido las expectativas, la verdad es que yo quede muy conforme.

Como diría el gran German, abrazos psicológicos a todos y…na' po'…chao! xD

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
